vocaloiditaliafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Ring Suzune
Ring Suzune (リング·スズネ; Ringu Suzune) è doppiata da Mika della band "Daisy Daisy". Fu descritta come "Spensierata, non ha alte aspirazioni ma è un duro lavoro" 'Caratteristiche personaggio' |-|Nome= Il suo nome fu originariamente chiamata da Muriachi "Ring Suzunone" (鈴音リング''Susunone Ringu,'' "Anello suona di campana"). Un pò come se rievocasse la canzone "Ring my Bell " di Anita Ward. Come i Kagamine, Ring e Lui si basano sulle lettere "R" e "L" che potrebbero avere il significato di "Right" (Destra) e "Left" (Sinistra). |-|Fisico= La base del design di Ring era sul suo nome, che significa dall'inglese "anello". Il vestito di Ring è sulla base di una cameriera. Le sue coffie si basano su un pianoforte. Ma la sua forma ricorda l'estremità di una porta USB. Il suo design, secondo molti fan, è stato quasi del tutto preso da Miku Hatsune. In un disegno del suo design ufficiale, si vede lei con un velo nero e una linea gialla con dei motivi a pentagramma. 'Attualmente' Nel 2011, si svolse il concorso "Progetti vocaloid ad ognuno" (みんな の ボカロ 計画 Min-na non Vocalo Keikaku), in collaborazione con Pixiv. Furono ammesse voci sia all'interno del Giappone che all'estero. Alla fine del maggio 2011, i vincitori furono stati raccolti tra le migliaia di voci partecipanti. Ne furono selezionati due che poi vennero annunciati al Vocaloid Festa 02. Ring fu impostata per essere rilasciata verso l'autunno/l'inverno 2011. Fu confermata come Vocaloid3 e questo significava che non sarebbe stata rilasciata prima ottobre. Furono rilasciate le demo "Imperial Symphony" e "Sweet Pain" " insieme a Miku. La sua data di rilascio era confermata per il 12 dicembre 2011, ma non fu rilasciata a causa di vari ritardi. Nel febbraio 2012 fu rulasciata una versione beta della voicebank di Ring Suzune offerta ai partecipanti di "Vocaloid Network", un piccolo evento per fan in programma per l'11 marzo 2012. Poichè l'età media dei gruppi dei tifosi che hanno partecipato all'evento era di 19 anni, si ritenne che la ricevettero solo poche persone la copia beta, anche se fu inviato a tutti gli interessati. L'uso della versione beta era di un mese. Poi fu rilasciata la demo "Girl and Mephistopheles " DEMO:1/2/3/4/5/6 'Vendite & Marketing' Sia Ring che Lui furono mascotte disegnate da fan, L'immagine fu poi perfezionata nel look finale da parte di un'artista professionista. |-|Giochi= I dettagli rimangono ancora sconosciuti, ma Ring apparirà in un gioco di ritmo dove una versione di prova è prevista per il marzo 2013. |-|Album= Comparì con la canzone "Girl an d Mephistopheles " con l'album "Linker from the underworld" 'Voicebank' In attesa di rilascio della voicebank 'Popolarità' Il design di Ring fu scelto tra molti altri soggetti donne Vocaloid presentata in un concorso di design su Pixiv, dove fu la più popolare. 'Curiosità' * A causa di un'immagine che mostra le sue cuffie e i suoi piedi, utilizzati come segnaposto per gli annunci delle demo di Vocaloid3, ci fu un'errore che confuse lei per una vocaloid coreana. Poi l'artista corresse l'errore mettendo in tag Ring Suzune. 'Riconoscimenti' *Prima vocaloid di Vocanext donna *Prima vocaloid ad avere una collaborazione con Pixiv 'Galleria Immagini' |-|Immagini Originali= Illu_Vocaloid_RingSuzune.jpg|Immagine di Ring Suzune 123324_07.jpg|Immagine di Muraichi, vincitrice del concorso di design di Suzune 123324_02.jpg|Design di Ring Suzune di Muraichi 123324_11.jpg|Versione alternativa di Ring Suzune |-|promozione= 339px-Hajimetenovocaloid_201111_01.jpg|Rivista con in copertina Suzune |-|Altro= Daisy-X-Daisy-eikyuu-no-kizuna-feat.-Another-Infinity.jpg|Mika, fornitrice di voce di Ring Suzune 303919_261129134007646_1059460005_n.jpg|Autografo di Mika 20110530005205_48_1.jpg|Differenza dei disegni di Muraichi e 119